


Bad Day

by Robron101



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, I don't even care, It's just pure sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, just a lot of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron101/pseuds/Robron101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron had a bad day at the scrapyard and he just wants to relax when he gets home, and Robert always know how to best relax Aaron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. Just more smut and nothing else. Have no idea where it came from, just sorta popped onto my screen as I was writing. Okay not really but still. 
> 
> Also didn't proof read so sorry if there are any problems!

It had been a long day at the scrapyard and all Aaron wanted to do was go home, kick his shoes off, open a beer, and spend the rest of the night in front of the telly. He pulled up outside of Rob's and his new cottage. They'd only been there for a little over three months. It was finally starting to feel like home to Aaron. He parked next to Robert's Audi and got out. The lights were on in the living room. He pushed open the front door, calling out Rob's name, but he got no answer. 

He took his shoes off by the door and went straight to the refrigerator, taking out a beer and opening it. He drank half of it down, smacking his lips after he pulled the bottle away from his mouth. 

“ROB?” He shouted again with no answer. “Where are you?” Aaron mumbled to himself. 

He thought about just plopping down on the sofa but he needed to check the bedroom first. He thought Rob might be asleep and something inside of him told him he needed to check on his boyfriend to make sure he was okay. 

He opened the door to their bedroom, quietly so as not to disturb Robert if he was asleep. What Aaron saw though made all the blood in his body rush straight to his dick, hardening it instantly. The lights were off, but candles had been lit and placed all over the room giving it a soft glow. There was enough light to give him a clear view of Robert, in the middle of the bed on his knees. His head was thrown back, his voice in the middle of low moan, his hand was wrapped around his long, hard, cock. Stroking it slowly while his other hand reached around behind him, three of his fingers buried deep inside himself, and he was riding them. 

Robert dropped his head forward, biting his lip, gasping from the sensations that was coursing through his body. Aaron's cock was straining against trousers, aching from the sight of watching Robert ride his own fingers. 

“You're late,” Rob gasped out and then moaned loudly. Aaron walked forward until his knees pressed against the side of their bed. He grabbed Rob's wrist, tugging to remove his fingers from himself as Rob whimpered from the feeling of being empty. He then quickly replaced Rob's fingers with his own, filling him up again. 

Aaron's bad day was wiped from his memory. All he could think about was Robert. The way he looked, the way he felt around his fingers, the way he moaned loudly as Aaron rubbed his prostate over and over. His free hand ran up to cup Rob around the back of his neck. His skin was slick with sweat, his cheeks a bright red from the heat coursing through his body, and his lips bitten raw from all the biting he's done. 

“I am so sorry,” Aaron whispered and pulled him down into a delicious kiss. Aaron's tongue pushed into Rob's mouth, making the older man moan. Rob tried to pull Aaron closer but the bed was in the way. A high pitched whine escaped Rob as Aaron pulled his fingers free. 

He took a couple of steps back and pulled his shirt off. He removed his trousers, boxers, and socks at the same time. Rob marveled at Aaron's body. The way his muscles were toned, his skin tan. The soft fine hairs on his chest and legs that he loved to feel under his hands. The way his thick hard cock curved towards his stomach. He loved every inch of the younger man in front of him. 

Rob held his hands out to Aaron. He put his hands into Rob's and let the older man pull him onto the bed. They wrapped themselves around one another, their lips connecting, tongues tasting each other, hands squeezing the others flesh making each of them moan. Robert gripped Aaron's cock at the base pulling a moan from him. He stroked him slowly and Aaron pushed his head into the crook of Robert's neck, moaning loudly. 

“Just like that,” Aaron cried against his skin. “Don't stop, Rob.” He begged. Robert rubbed his thumb over the slit on Aaron's cock, using the pre-cum that had formed there as lubrication. Aaron began to thrust into Rob's hand, his panting breaths dancing across his skin. 

Their lips connected in an almost painful way. Robert pulled away and kissed along Aaron's jawline, loving the feel of his scruff underneath his lips. He bit at Aaron's earlobe playfully before sucking on it. Aaron's moans of pleasure filled their bedroom, the noise of them progressing quickly. 

“Lay down,” Rob whispered seductively in his ear. Aaron did as he asked, lust drowning out any snappy retorts he might have had. Rob straddled Aaron's legs, taking Aaron's cock in his hand again. He kept eye contact with Aaron as his lowered his mouth onto his dick. 

He swallowed him down, his nose brushing along his soft pubic hair. “Mmm,” Aaron moaned. The feel of Rob's mouth on him was almost too much to handle. He curled his fingers in Robert's hair and held his head still, he used his hips to push in out of his mouth. Rob relaxed his jaw and breathed through his nose as Aaron fucked into his throat. 

Aaron could have continued to fuck Rob's mouth for ever. It was pure ecstasy being inside of him, in anyway. He moaned and gripped the bed sheet with his free hand, his mind only concentrating on coming. Rob knew Aaron was close from the way his moans were getting louder. He pushed Aaron's hand off his hair and pulled of his cock, a line of drool splashing down on his dick. 

“FUCK!” Aaron yelled. Rob licked up his torso, loving the way the rigid skin of his scars felt on his tongue. There wasn't apart of Aaron, Robert didn't love. His body was everything he wanted, all he dreamed about, all he wanted to feel. He kissed along his throat, licking over his Adams apple. He kissed him and ground his body against Aaron's, both of them moaning into the kiss. 

Rob pulled away and licked along his jaw all the way to his ear to whisper. “Don't worry, you'll come. I'd just prefer you did it while I'm riding you.” 

Aaron groaned at Rob's words. “Please,” Aaron whispered. 

“Shh,” Rob whispered. “I've got you.” 

Robert leaned over and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom from the side table. He opened the foil packet and rolled the condom over Aaron and poured the lube onto his cock. He position himself over Aaron, grabbing hold of his dick to place against his aching hole. He pushed down on him slightly until Aaron's cock broke through. He slid down, taking all of Aaron in. 

“Oh my God,” Rob moaned once Aaron was buried deep inside him. Aaron couldn't think and for a moment he saw stars. He loved having Rob ride him. Loved having Rob control him in that way, while he laid there in pleasure. He loved watching Rob move above him, his cock bouncing in time with him. 

Robert ground is his arse against Aaron, drawing a moan from both of them. Rob raised until he was almost completely off Aaron's cock before slamming back down. “Yes,” Aaron moaned. “Mmm Rob,” he cried as Robert picked up a steady rhythm.

Rob bounced up and down, his hands slamming down on Aaron's chest. His own cock was begging for attention, leaking pre-cum onto Aaron's stomach. “Touch me,” Rob begged. Aaron gripped his cock and stroked him in time with Robert's movements. 

“Aaron,” Robert moaned. 

“Faster Rob,” Aaron pleaded. “F-Fuck!” Aaron almost screamed. Aaron wanted to shut his eyes but he couldn't stop looking at Rob. The way the sweat rolled down his forehead. The way he scrunched up his face, the way his mouth opened, and his vocals gave out a delicious sounding moan of pleasure. 

Aaron couldn't stand it. He need to move faster, fuck him faster, make him scream as he came. He grabbed his back and rolled them over, being careful not to pull out of Robert as he did so. He picked up his pace, moans and skin slapping against skin masking any other noises. It seemed to go on forever, and Aaron wanted it to. He never wanted to stop pounding into Robert, making his toes curl, his back arch. He never wanted him to stop moaning his name. 

Robert gripped his leaking cock and stroked fast and hard. “Close,” he cried to Aaron. 

Aaron had a sudden need to taste Robert. He pulled out, moved back, and dropped down and took Rob into his mouth. He bobbed up and down a couple of times before Rob came over and over into Aaron's mouth. “Yes, yessss, fuck yes, Aaron!” He sucked him down to the last drop, loving the salty taste of Robert's come. 

Robert pushed Aaron back, getting on his knees in front of him. He took off the condom and took Aaron's dick into his mouth. Aaron gripped Rob by his hair and pushed into his throat without warning, making him gag. He pulled back and let Rob get comfortable before fucking his mouth again. “You're mouth is amazing,” he moaned. He could feel the softness of his cheeks, the wetness of his tongue. It was all too much, and Aaron came into his mouth while his whole body shook. 

Some of Aaron's come leaked out onto Robert's chin and Aaron's cock twitched as he watched Rob's tongue flick out and lick it up. He pulled Rob up and kissed him. Both of them tasting each others orgasm. 

“Mmm,” Rob moaned and pulled away. They collapsed next to each other on the bed. Rob turned his head and kissed Aaron's shoulder. “How was your day.” 

Aaron laughed. “I honestly can't remember.” Aaron sat up and climbed off the bed. 

“Where are you going?” Robert asked. 

“I left my beer out there,” he smirked and headed for the door. 

“Bring me one?” Rob asked. 

Aaron scoffed. “Get it yourself, lazy.” 

Rob sat up and pouted before biting his lip in a way that he knew drove Aaron crazy. “Bring me one and I'll fuck you next.” 

Aaron blew out a long breath and shook his head in amazement. “Deal.” 

Robert smirked and laid back down after Aaron left the room. He was glad Adam had called him before hand to warn him Aaron had had a bad day.


End file.
